


100 Drabbles || Satan Jacob and Alsiel

by hyattisqueen



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: 100 Emotions, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattisqueen/pseuds/hyattisqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the 100 Emotions drabble challenge. A series of short fics about the relationship between Satan Jacob and Alsiel, past and present, and all that it entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Drabbles || Satan Jacob and Alsiel

**85\. Graceful  
  
** Alsiel is graceful.  
  
Alsiel can weave his way through the battlefield with the poise and smoothness of a trained dancer. He does not waste his blows, does not engage in flashy maneuvers. A well-placed jab to the throat here, a perfectly timed magic blast there. Every motion is calculated and deliberate, executed with intense focus and ice cold ruthlessness.  
  
Ashiya is decidedly _not_ graceful.  
  
Ashiya, unused to the difficult act of balancing without a tail, sometimes trips on nothing and falls flat on his face. At least every other week or so, Ashiya’s clumsy new fingers fumble in their knifework, and he nicks himself good while making supper. Without the protective coating of scales over his softer, more sensitive human flesh, Ashiya will squirm to the point of comical flailing at even the lightest touch of skin to skin.  
  
In time there comes a day, however, where Ashiya can navigate his way through a crowded supermarket with the efficiency and speed that only a trained soldier could manage. There comes a day when Ashiya can dice up an onion with the same level of precision and accuracy that Maou has seen him use to relieve enemy warriors of their _heads_. There comes a day when Maou touches him, and rather than wriggling away with a sharp yelp, Ashiya leans into his hand and _moans_.  
  
That’s the day Maou realizes it’s been almost six months now, and this world is beginning to change them in ways he had never counted on.


End file.
